


Why Don't We Go There? [Smut]

by CrushingOnLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!Harry, Model!Louis, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnLarry/pseuds/CrushingOnLarry
Summary: Based on their song Why Don't We Go There?Louis is a perfect model for Abercrombie & Fitch. Harry is a grungy, tattooed model for Hot Topic. When Louis walks in on Harry changing for his photo shoot, things only grow from there... including their dicks.





	Why Don't We Go There? [Smut]

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the smut part was written AFTER the dumb fucking HBO shit came out so I felt highly uncomfortable writing the smut... I'm sorry if it's not that great :( Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Based on this prompt/pic. 

* * *

“Louis, smile wide.”

“Now look serious.”

“Give me playful.”

“Imagine you just won the lottery. . . you just found out. Show me your reaction. . . and. . . perfect! Alright, go back to wardrobe for your final outfit.”

The Doncaster man stood up from the lawn chair he was lounging in. He was currently in a studio doing his shots for  _ Abercrombie & Fitch _ . They were taking photos for their summer edition and called in their best model: Louis Tomlinson. He had been modelling for them ever since he turned eighteen. That was six years ago. 

He was everyone’s _favourite_ model. Whenever he would pose for advertisements, _Abercrombie & Fitch_’s sales would go up by a whopping twenty-five percent. Needless to say, he was constantly getting bookings from that store. Louis’s manager and _Abercrombie_ ’s manager were on a first name basis and spoke regularly. 

Louis went back to his dressing room and hopped out of his navy blue swim trunks and white oversized tank top. He saw the last outfit was hanging on the practically-empty rack. It was a faded pair of capri-jeans with some rips near the thighs. Louis shrugged and got dressed in them; the fabric hugging his hips perfectly. He saw a simple maroon  _ Abercrombie & Fitch  _ shirt and threw it over his head.

“Louis, can I come in?”

“Yes, Molly.”

A thin, blonde-haired girl walked through the door and plopped all her hair supplies on his table. She motioned for him to sit down in the chair in front of the mirror. Once he was seated, she shut her eyes and tried to imagine the perfect look with his outfit. She always did this; it’s how she figured out the perfect look each time. Louis loved Molly as if she was his sixth sister. She was twenty and still just starting out her career as a hairdresser. Because of that, she often showed up hungover and late.  _ Abercrombie  _ threatened to fire her sometime last year, but Louis said that if she was fired, he’d end his contract right then and there and pay the fine. Needless to say, Molly still had a job because of Louis. 

“We’re going for preppy today,” she grinned.

Louis shut his eyes as Molly started working on his hair. She hummed a soft tune while she messed around with his soft light-brown. At one point, she used so much hairspray that Louis began a coughing fit. 

“And. . . done!”

The twenty-four year old opened his eyes and nodded his head in approval. His hair was styled up in a quiff, with an ever-so-slightly curve to the right. Just as he was starting to get up, she screamed ‘wait’ and put a hand over his eyes as she added an extra layer of hairspray. Louis chuckled and got up, heading towards the door.

“Great job as always, Molls.”

He then walked back to the set and noticed an entire different backdrop. It was now set up to look as if he was actually on the beach. There was a pit of sand on the ground and the crew brought out a massive light to make it seem more bright. Louis walked over to their manager, Sophie, and did a little twirl to show off his outfit. She put her index finger and thumb on her chin and made a little ‘hmm’ noise. 

“Looks good,” she noted, before frowning at the top-half of his outfit. “Take off the shirt.”

Louis didn’t question it; he just did it. He knew better than to question. He took off the shirt and handed it to her. Sophie then folded it half-neatly and placed it over Louis’s left shoulder. She took a few steps back and inspected him up and down. “ _ Much  _ better, lower your jeans a little, and then we’re ready to roll. I like what Molly did with your hair for this shoot; it looks good.”

The Doncaster man thanked her and then headed over to the backdrop, turning towards the cameras. Before beginning to pose, he lowered his jeans just a bit and Sophie clapped excitedly. “This is going to be so good; I can already hear the girls swooning and the sales rising!”

∞

“What the hell is going on?”

The twenty-two year old had just walked into the building and noticed everyone was standing at the front desk. His manager, Bill, turned around and said, “There’s a shoot before us; I think they’re almost done.”

The curly-haired man tugged on his brown mop of curls and scowled. He hated waiting around, he had other shit to do. He had a god damn life. But, maybe he had enough time to sneak in a quick ciggie before the shoot. Just as he started heading out, Bill said, “Everything’s already set up for you in the change room, Harry. Why don’t you go in there and get set up for your first shoot?”

Harry forced a smile and headed over to the change room. When he walked in and shut the door behind him, he noticed all his clothes were hung on a silver rack. They were each labelled as well. He started with the first one and took off his current black shirt. He then took off his black, tight skinny jeans; leaving him only in dark red boxers. As he grabbed the first outfit, he heard something.

“Um.”

Harry turned around and noticed a tan-looking man standing in the doorway. He had on some faded capri jeans and he was holding a maroon shirt in his left hand. His face matched the colour of the shirt. He couldn’t stop staring at Harry. No one said anything for a few moments. Harry then crossed his arms and said, “Yes? I’m kind of busy here if you haven’t noticed.”

The boy just squeaked and his cheeks turned redder than before. “Um, I, this is my changing room. We just finished up a, uh, shoot. I just need to change out of this and I’ll be out of your way um-”

“Harry.”

While the man kept rambling on about something, Harry couldn’t help but eye him up and down. He was attractive. Well, clearly, he had just done a photo shoot. He spotted the  _ Abercrombie & Fitch  _ logo on the shirt and held in a snort. Of fucking course he worked with that company. Just look at him; with his preppy quiffed up hairdo. All he was missing was the mainstream nerd glasses that every basic bitch wore. But still, Harry found himself attracted to this blubbering idiot. The talking stopped and Harry focused back on the guy standing in front of him. 

“And you are?” he asked.

“Louis.”

Harry walked over and held out his hand for Louis to shake it. “Nice to meet you.” Louis was frozen; he couldn’t move. There was an almost-naked man standing right in front of him, wanting to shake his hand. Louis wanted to die. He couldn’t stop staring at Harry’s body; it was  _ filled  _ with tattoos. Louis always wanted tattoos; but his contract with  _ Abercrombie  _ forbade it. He found himself staring at the butterfly tattoo perched on his chest. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Louis blushed furiously and quickly shook Harry’s hand. It was so big and warm. He noticed Harry had a little cross tattoo on his hand. He was the perfect example of the bad boys who parents with teenagers didn’t want them to date. 

Harry was loving every second of this. He  _ loved _ how he made Louis feel so uncomfortable and squirmish around him. It was sort of. . . hot? Did Harry really want to go down that path and fuck the pretty boy from  _ Abercrombie _ ?

Once they stopped shaking hands, Louis let his hand drop down to his side carelessly. He watched in silence as Harry turned back around and put his pants back on. He ruffled his curls and headed back over to the door. This time, he practically pressed his body right up against Louis’s, which caused the shorter boy to gasp audibly. Harry leaned in to Louis’s ear and whispered slowly, “You need to get out of the way for me to leave your precious changing room, Lou.” He decided to use a nickname to make Louis squirm even more; and it worked like a charm. “I’ll be outside having a smoke.”

“You’re just going to walk out without a shirt on?” Louis asked, shocked.

Harry shrugged. He noticed Louis was checking him out for the  _ third  _ time and he tried to hide his smugness. “Why not? You did it.” 

With that, Harry walked out of the changing room, leaving a flustered Louis behind. It was at that moment that Harry decided yes, yes he did want to fuck the pretty boy from  _ Abercrombie _ . 

∞

One cigarette later, Louis was walking out of the building. He was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater and some khakis. Harry almost backed out of his plans when seeing this. But that just made him realize that if he goes through with it, he’ll be able to take off that atrocious outfit. Louis noticed Harry and smiled softly for a quick second.

“It’s all yours.”

Harry nodded and flicked the cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his shoe. He eyed Louis and said, “You should stick around for the shoot. Y’know, see what a photo shoot looks like that isn’t the fucking  _ Gap _ .”

Louis’s jaw clenched. This curly-haired man knew how to press all of his buttons. Before he could attempt to stammer a response, Harry grinned; revealing his cute little dimples. Damn, how could a man this attractive be such a jerk?  _ Oh. That’s the point.  _

“Why would I want to stay for that?” Louis found himself asking back. 

“Dunno,” Harry shrugged, “maybe because it gives you a chance to keep staring at me and my body?”

Louis was taken aback. Why the hell was this guy so forward. . . and so  _ cocky _ . “Who says I want to stare at you?”

Harry leaned off the wall and closed the space between them. He looked down at Louis’s soft, pink bottom lip and smirked. “Because, that’s all you were doing in the change room. Thought, maybe you’d want the actual show rather than just a preview. Something to think about.”

Harry brushed past him on purpose with all his might. Louis was not prepared, or paying attention, so he began to topple. Harry gripped Louis’s arms to keep him from falling. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Louis had decently-sized biceps.

“Biceps huh? You really are the spitting image of  _ Abercrombie _ .”

Harry walked back inside the building, leaving Louis confused and slightly aroused. When Harry gripped his biceps, he felt something lurch in his khakis. He gulped and hoped Harry hadn’t noticed. He looked at the parking lot and saw his silver Prius. Was he really going to waste his Saturday afternoon watching some random tool, a hot tool, do a photoshoot? He grabbed his phone and noticed he only had one message. From Liam. 

**Hey Louis, I got the fantasy football charts! Let me know when you want me to come over and we can make our picks for the season! It’s going to be epic x**

_ Fudge it.  _

Louis walked back into the building. 

∞

The photoshoot flew by. Harry had noticed Louis watching from a distance during his third shoot. He gave Louis an all-knowing smirk and winked. The photographer ended up loving that and asked him to do it again, but look at the camera. 

Louis couldn’t believe the outfits Harry was wearing. Tight black skinny jeans. Leather biker jackets. A freaking black crop top with a skull on it. A crop top. And somehow, Harry managed to pull it off. With every new outfit, Louis found himself getting more and more turned on by the bad boy with the curls. That was another thing. His freaking curls. Louis wanted to grip them with his hands while they made out. He wanted it, bad. 

Once he was done, he went back to the changeroom. Louis frowned; he didn’t know what to do. Did he leave? Was he supposed to stay and wait up? He contemplated it for a few moments before deciding it was probably best to leave. 

As he approached his car, he noticed Harry leaning against a motorcycle. He was still wearing the outfit from the last photo set. What in the? Why? Louis had to find out, he had to. It would have killed him if he didn’t know. He walked over to Harry and this man still had a smug smile on his face. Louis decided to ignore it. 

“I think you forgot to change.”

“Nope,” Harry responded, popping the ‘p’. “It’s part of my contract. Every shoot I do, I get to keep one of the outfits.” He looked down at his weird see-through black mesh with holes with a black leather vest on top. “I picked this one.”

“Evidently.”

The two boys stood there in silence before Harry spoke up. “Well, are you getting on or not?”

“On what?”

“Me.” Louis’s mouth dropped open from shock and Harry cackled. He pulled out two helmets and held one out. “On the motorcycle, you’ll be holding on to me.”

Louis gulped and took a little step back. He had never been on a motorcycle before. His mother would be furious if she found out he went on one. Well, back when he was sixteen. She probably wouldn’t care at this point. But still, Louis was using that as an excuse because he was afraid. 

“I don’t have all day.”

Louis grabbed the helmet with his shaky hands and slowly lowered it onto his head. Harry did the same and hopped on the motorcycle, turning the key in the ignition. Louis was still standing beside. Harry looked back and gave him a look, which stood for:  _ get on the fucking motorcycle.  _

Louis quickly got on and Harry roared the engine. He backed out and started getting out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road, Harry sped up and Louis instinctively put his arms around Harry’s waist and clung onto him tightly. Although he couldn’t see Harry’s face, he knew that the younger boy was smirking inside his helmet. 

They drove for about a half hour. After that, Harry had parked his motorcycle in a parking lot with a big building beside it. Louis was very confused, but got off the motorcycle nonetheless. He handed the helmet back and asked, “Where are we?”

“My place,” Harry responded nonchalantly. As if it was no big deal. “My apartment’s in this building.”

Louis didn’t have his car. He had no way to leave. But he didn’t actually  _ want  _ to leave. He was wondering how this was going to play out. He followed Harry into the building and they went in the elevator. Harry clicked on the 8th floor button and they rode up in silence. 

Once they got out, Harry walked over to his apartment door and unlocked it. He let Louis in first and shut the door behind him. Louis didn’t even have a chance to comment on Harry’s messy apartment before he felt lips being smashed against his. He was surprised, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he kissed Harry back and entangled his hands in Harry’s curls like he had wanted. 

Not even a few seconds later, Harry was guiding them towards his bed. He pushed Louis down on the bed and hovered over him. He slowly dragged his index finger up Louis’s torso over his turtleneck. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you, Lou.”

Louis suddenly panicked as Harry started sucking on his neck. He knew they were going to makeout. . . but sex?! They barely knew each other. Maybe if Harry wasn’t rushing it, Louis would be more willing. Louis wanted to take it slow, but Harry was the complete opposite. As he was leaving a massive hickey on Louis’s neck, he was only thinking of the places they could go from that moment on. 

He pulled away and noticed a look of uncertainty on Louis’s face. He could tell that Louis was hesitant, but his boner stated otherwise. Harry slowly pressed his body against Louis’s and the older boy blushed. He wanted Louis to give in so bad. He knew how freeing and satisfying sex felt; and he wanted to share that with Louis. Well actually, he just wanted to fuck his brains out. But Louis didn’t need to know that. 

Harry lifted himself off Louis and stood up. The older boy seemed confused by this. Harry simply rolled his eyes and held out his hand to help Louis off the bed. “Up you get. We’ve got all night, and right now, we’re going nowhere. So, I need to fix that.”

Louis got up and still seemed confused. He fixed his blue turtleneck to make it cover up the hickey Harry had give him. “And how do we do that?”

Harry thought about it for a moment. He really wanted Louis to stay so that he could give him an incredible night. He just didn’t know how to make him stay. It was then, when he realized what the simple answer was. Beer. At a bar.  _ Why don’t we go there _ , Harry thought to himself.

He suddenly grabbed Louis’s wrist and began running out the door. Louis had no choice but to follow. He locked his apartment door and ran to the elevator. Once it opened, they both got in. Harry chose to stand as close as he possibly could to the  _ Abercrombie  _ model. Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry put a finger over his lips and shushed him; smirking deviously. 

Once they got back to the lobby, Harry walked out of the building and went back to his motorcycle. He passed Louis a helmet and put on his own. “Harry, what are we doing?”

“We’re going to have some fun,” he responded. He got on his motorcycle and patted behind him. “Let’s take a ride out in the cold air.”

Louis just went along with it. He didn’t know why, but he trusted Harry. He got on the back of the motorcycle and instantly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist this time. The curly-haired boy grinned under the helmet and roared his engine before they headed off. They drove around for a good fifteen minutes. Louis had absolutely no clue where they were at this point. He was getting worried. 

“Are we lost?”

“Don’t worry,” Harry chuckled. They were at a stop, so they could finally hear one another. “I know the way.”

A few minutes later, Harry parked in a parking lot. He grabbed Louis’s helmet and put them away. The older boy realized they were about to enter a bar and he gulped. He turned towards the taller man and shook his head slowly. “I’m a huge lightweight.”

Harry smirked. This was all too easy. He loved seeing Louis be this vulnerable. It felt like he was putty in Harry’s hands. He pressed a kiss to Louis’s jawline and whispered, “Then you won’t need many beers to loosen up.”

∞

It took Louis exactly two beers and a half to get tipsy. Harry was only ended up drinking one beer and the rest of Louis’s third one. They were sitting at the bar and Harry decided to be a bit mischievous. He wanted to see how loosened up Louis was. He put a hand on the older boy’s thigh and waited a moment. Louis didn’t say anything so Harry began to slowly glide his hand up towards his crotch. 

Normally, Louis would jerk back and apologize and be extremely embarrassed and awkward. Since he had a few beers in him and wanted Harry so fucking badly even before he began drinking, he was completely fine with it. When Harry placed his hand over his currently-forming boner, he shut his eyes and let out a small moan. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth and giggled a bit. 

Harry smirked and squeezed Louis’s hard cock over his jeans. He leaned in and whispered into Louis’s ear, “The secret’s safe with me.”

Before Louis could ask any questions, Harry got up and started walking towards the men’s room. When he reached the door, he turned towards Louis and nodded to the door, motioning for him to follow. Louis did exactly that. 

Once they were in the individual bathroom, Harry locked the door and immediately got down on his knees. He started unzipping Louis’s khakis and mumbled, “I want to suck your cock right fucking now Lou.”

The older boy was surprised. He placed his feet firmly on the ground to make sure he wouldn’t lose his balance. He started getting harder by the second. Harry had already shimmied his pants down his legs and was now slowly pulling down Louis’s boxers. He was so turned on, but there was a little voice inside of him that told him it was wrong.

“We can’t do this in a public place,” Louis moaned. “We should just head back to yours and continue there.”

Harry had already pulled down Louis’s boxers and was now examining the hard cock. He nodded approvingly and placed his right hand on Louis’s dick. The older boy bit down on his bottom lip and tried not to whimper.

“There’s no right time or place,” Harry mumbled, in awe. “Might as well just do it now. I can’t wait until after we get back to mine. I want to feel your hard cock in my mouth. Do you want that? Do you want your hard cock in my wet, hot mouth?”

Louis was so fucking turned on. It was getting harder and harder to resist. “We should really… go back… Harry… cause… anyone could see… I mean, hear us. If we’re too loud.”

He let out a moan involuntarily. Harry licked his lips and looked up into Louis’s blue eyes. “We’ll do it anyway, and you can just keep your voice down. Deal?”

Louis didn’t even have time to answer before Harry put his mouth on Louis’s dick. He immediately shut his eyes and groaned loudly. He hadn’t had someone suck him off in practically a year. Harry took the groan as a sign to go even deeper; so he did. He started deepthroating Louis as much as he could. He could feel the dick going down his throat every so slightly. That only turned Harry on even more, which meant he started to go faster and harder. 

Louis gripped Harry’s brown curls and started bucking his hips forward. It had been so long, he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He kept whimpering Harry’s name over and over again as his hip bucking became sloppy. Harry sucked even harder and began bobbing his head at such speed. He knew Louis was close. He could feel it. 

“Harry, I’m so close. Fuck, this feels so good. Harry I’m gonna-fuckkkkk.”

Louis let himself release his orgasm and Harry swallowed it all without any hesitation. He slowly pulled away and got back up. He licked his lips and smirked. “Mmm, you taste so good Lou.”

“Do I?” Louis squeaked. 

He pulled his boxers and pants back up. Harry nodded. “Want to taste?”

Next thing Louis knew, Harry had pushed Louis up against a wall and started kissing him. It was such a weird feeling to taste himself on his own lips. He didn’t know if it was a turn on or a turn off. Before he could decide, he felt something press against his stomach and was suddenly way too horny to think of anything else. He started getting handsy and ran his hands down Harry’s chest, underneath his shirt. 

Harry suddenly pulled away and Louis whined. The curly-haired boy chuckled. He pressed his body against Louis’s for a quick second and gripped his ass while saying, “Let’s go back to mine and finish what we started.” 

∞

The minute they got back into Harry’s apartment, he shut the door and tackled Louis to the bed. He didn’t want to waste any time. He had gotten so turned on by giving Louis a blowjob that now he just wanted to fuck him, and fuck him hard. Harry began kissing Louis’s neck as he pulled down the older boy’s pants. He pulled away for one second just to yank off his dumb turtleneck sweater. Once Louis was only left in boxers, Harry smirked.

“Much better, pretty boy.”

Louis rolled his eyes and tried to act cool, but failed. His cheeks were so red that Harry let out a small chuckle. As Louis silently cursed under his breath, Harry took off all his clothes as well, revealing all of his tattoos. The older boy started tracing a few of them in awe. They were having a small moment, and it wasn’t sexual in the slightest. Harry didn’t know how he felt about it. 

“I’ve always wanted tattoos,” Louis mumbled softly. 

“Well, I can give you a bunch of hickeys all over your body and you can pretend they’re tattoos, yeah?”

Louis’s face paled. “You c-can’t,” he stammered, blushing slightly. “I have another photoshoot tomorrow and I have to be shirtless.”

Harry watched Louis’s every move. He noticed that the older boy’s breath had hitched the moment Harry had mentioned the hickeys all over his body. He noticed the small beads of sweat gathering on Louis’s forehead. He noticed the delicate goosebumps that were now covered on his arms. Louis was so nervous… and Harry  _ loved  _ it.

“Well that’s too fucking bad for your photoshoot, now isn’t it?”

Harry hungrily pressed his lips against Louis’s and tugged off his boxers while doing so. He sloppily kissed his collarbone and mumbled lazily, “Touch my cock.”

Louis did exactly as he was told. He reached his hand down and felt Harry’s hard cock against his fingertips. He immediately shuddered from the contact. He slowly started jacking Harry off and the younger boy moaned against his chest. 

“Your small hands feel so good around my dick Lou.”

This gave Louis a boost of encouragement. He started jacking him off at a quicker rate, squeezing every so often. Harry was trying to leave hickeys all over his chest, but he was struggling. Louis’s hand felt fucking amazing and he just wanted more. He usually liked to take his time before skipping to the sex part, but tonight, he couldn’t wait. Louis had been teasing him all day from the moment he first blushed when he saw Harry naked. Harry had to have him. Now. 

He quickly got off the bed and stood by the edge. He pulled Louis close to him by his ankles and smirked. The older boy seemed anxious of what was to come. Harry did a little motion with his finger and said, “Get on your knees.”

As Louis got into the proper position, Harry quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed his bottle of lube. He quickly coated his dick with a generous amount and used his right hand to start guiding his dick to Louis’s hole. He pressed the tip of his cock and Louis gasped. He was gripping onto the covers so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. 

“How bad do you want me to fuck you?”

Louis was  _ so  _ thankful that Harry couldn’t see his face, because he turned red so fast. His entire body was burning up. He shut his eyes and said quietly, “So bad.”

“What?” Harry teased, slowly pushing the head of his dick against Louis’s hole. Louis whimpered. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“So bad,” Louis said loudly, slowly pushing himself back against Harry. 

The tattooed boy decided just to go for it. He began pushing himself inside of Louis and groaned. Louis was so tight. He couldn’t believe it. That just made him want more and more. He started pushing himself further in and Louis remained silent. He was still gripping the sheets as tightly as possible. His face was all scrunched up, but he was slowly starting to enjoy it. He didn’t want to tell Harry this was his first time. He couldn’t. He had already been teased mercilessly for being an  _ Abercrombie  _ model; he didn’t want to give Harry any other reason to tease him. 

A few moments later, all of Louis’s pain went away and it was instantly replaced with pleasure. He moaned loudly and arched his back. Harry grabbed Louis’s hips and began to fuck him. He couldn’t stop moaning over and over again; Louis was so fucking tight. Harry wanted to get addicted to him… yeah… so badly. His thrusts were getting more intense with each new thrust he did. Louis was no longer gripping the sheets anymore. Instead, he used his left hand to start jacking himself off. He could tell that he was so close. He wasn’t going to last long at all. All he could think of in his him was Harry. Harry shirtless. Harry fucking him. Harry rushing through his mind. 

“Harry,” he whined. 

“Yes baby?” Harry asked. He didn’t stop to talk; he just kept fucking. 

“I’m close,” Louis warned. 

He moaned again and Harry grunted. He knew he wasn’t going to last long either. Something that was once so far away… was almost done. He didn’t want it to be over yet. He wanted to make Louis cum as hard as he possibly could. 

“You wanna cum Lou?”

“Yes,” Louis whimpered. “I wanna feel the high.”

The younger boy moaned. He wanted to be addicted to Louis so bad. He just hoped that Louis felt the same. Harry thrust as hard as he possibly could. He hit Louis’s prostate and the older boy screamed out Harry’s name in pleasure. Harry bit down on his bottom lip and held onto Louis’s hips even tighter. He began thrusting over and over again so quickly that everything was a blur. He felt like a dog in heat. He was so close to finishing and he could tell that Louis was at the same place. 

“Just let go.”

Louis couldn’t hold it anymore. He moaned Harry’s name loudly one last time before whimpering and cumming all over Harry’s sheets. When the younger boy heard his name moaned like that… with that much vulnerability and neediness, he blew his load immediately. He thrust inside Louis a few more times before slowly pulling out. 

Immediately, he went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. Louis’s face was  _ bright  _ red. He didn’t know what to do or if he should move. He felt  _ cum  _ leaking out of his  _ ass _ … which just made him make a little squeaking noise. Harry came back out with a black towel and chuckled when he noticed Louis hadn’t moved. 

“You might want to use the bathroom, Lou.”

Louis took up Harry’s suggestion and hobbled his way over to the bathroom. He shut the door and Harry wiped off the liquids on his bedsheet with a towel. He then pulled off the top layer and threw both that and the towel in his laundry basket. 

He laid down on his bedsheets and Louis came out momentarily. He laid down beside Harry and the younger boy turned to him. He began admiring Louis’s features… his soft blue eyes… the crinkles by his eyes.. his dazzling smile… 

“I understand why  _ Abercrombie  _ hired you,” Harry whispered softly. He didn’t even realize he was speaking until just then. He had no clue what he was doing or saying. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Louis.”

Louis blushed and felt very shy all of a sudden. He quickly buried his face into Harry’s pillow and the curly-haired boy laughed his head off. Louis huffed into the pillow and groaned silently. He hated feeling shy. 

He slowly moved his face out of the pillow to look up at Harry, but was immediately surprised by a kiss. Harry grabbed Louis’s waist and pulled him closer. Louis entangled his hands into Harry’s soft brown curls and began kissing back. Harry licked Louis’s bottom lip and the older boy opened his mouth partially. 

They made out for a few minutes. Harry thought it was really nice. Usually when he finished having sex, he would just tell them they had to leave because Harry had to get ready for another shoot, but then he would just take a nap. Part of him didn’t want to do that to Louis. He couldn’t. So after their romantic - and not at all steamy - make out session, they both fell asleep and took a nap.

∞

When Harry woke up, he noticed Louis was cuddling up to him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Louis. The older boy stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up; yawning gently. “What happened?” he whispered.

“I fucked you to sleep.”

Louis blushed and tried to escape to the other side of the bed. Harry didn’t let him. Instead, he gripped onto the older boy with all of his force so Louis couldn’t escape. Louis huffed and Harry chuckled softly. He felt something grow in his pants and that’s when he realized he was ready for another round. He slowly let go of Louis and turned to him. 

“I have another place in mind where we can fuck,” Harry smirked. “Interested?”

Louis was trying to play it cool. He just had the best fucking - and nap - of his life. Was he ready for more? He thought about it for a moment. His ass was going to be so sore the next day if he went… Harry was starting to get impatient. He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. He got up off the bed and headed towards the door. He paused at the door and turned back to Louis.

“It’ll be a lot of fun, I promise. Why don’t you go there with me?”


End file.
